Marry Me?
by Shaded.black
Summary: Robin proposes to Regina. A certain blonde causes Regina to think about it. One shot. Rated M for sexual conduct.


"Regina, I have to ask you something."

"Yes, Robin." She says with a worried look on her face.

He gets down on one knee and searches his pockets until he pulls out a black box.

"Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

"Oh wow, th-this is so unexpected. I-I don't know what to say."

"Perhaps 'yes'." He says with a smile.

"Can I at least think about it? I mean, we've only been dating 6 months. This is a huge commitment."

He closes the box and stands up looking defeated. "Of course you can love, take all the time you need." He feigns a smile.

"Thank you. I mean I care about you a lot, it's just, I am scared, you know? I-I mean you're a really great guy, I just..." She trails off, searching her mind for a better excuse.

"Well, I'll be off to let down my merrimen, until later Regina." He says kissing her cheeks and walking the opposite direction. She stands there for a few minutes, then pulls out her cell.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"We need to talk." Regina demands.

"I'll meet you at your place in 30 minutes." The voice responds and hangs up.

30 minutes later there's a knock on her door.

"What's the emergency babe, did you miss me?" The woman joked walking into her house.

"This is serious. Robin just asked me to marry him." Regina says intertwining her fingers tightly into the blondes.

The blondes face went from smiles to sorrow in seconds. "In which you responded?"

"I told him I needed to think about it. I mean, he is a really really great guy."

"If he's such a great guy, then maybe you should marry him." The blonde says irritably.

"Do you want me to?" Regina asked sitting on the blondes lap.

"It's not about what I want. When we started this 4 months ago, there weren't any strings attached. So, if you want to marry him, who am I to step in the middle of true love."

Regina gets up and walks towards the door. "Well, if that's all you have to say, than maybe I should marry Robin. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see my soon to be fiancé."

The blonde gets up and sashays her way to the door, but not before pulling Regina into her arms. "How about we have a little fun, one last time, before you're completely off limits to me." She says mischievously, backing Regina into the wall, and sticking her tongue down her throat. The brunette moaned into her mouth as she feels hands pulling at her skirt.

The blonde unbuttons Regina's shirt with one hand and inserts two fingers into her with the other.

"I want to fuck you good, one last time. I want you to remember how good I can make you feel." The blonde says through stale breaths, leaning the brunette over the hall table, hiking her skirt the rest of the way up.

"Yes.. Baby.. Please.. I.. Want.. To.. Remember this.. Forever.." Regina says rocking her body rhythmically against the blondes fingers. The blonde speeds up the motion of her fingers, deeper and deeper, until she felt the brunettes body clamp down on to her fingers. She flicks her thumb against Regina's clit as she inserts a third finger.

"F..Fu..Fuck, I-I'm.. Coming.." Was all Regina could says as her juices splashed all over the blondes fingers. The blonde grins, and licks her fingers. "I will miss how sweet you taste, my Queen." She whispers, fixing her clothes and walking out the door.

Regina, still gasping for air tries to regain her composure. She watched the blonde through the window as she got into her car. She wanted to scream. She wanted to stop her and tell her that she loved her. But she couldn't speak, in fact, she could barely breathe. The blonde had never had sex with her the way she did just now, almost as if she was trying to prove a point. A point very well made. Nobody could please her body more than her, not even Robin. A tear escaped Regina's eye as she finally grasped hold of her breath. She removed the rest of her clothing and headed into the shower.

Thirty minutes later she's out and looking for a sexy outfit to wear, for when Robin would ask her the question again.

Still looking through her clothes for something, she hears her doorbell. "Who the hell could that be?" She muttered to herself, closing the clasp of her robe, and heading towards the door. She looks through the peephole, then opens the door.

"What do you want?" Regina asked, rolling her eyes.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, even though you and I both know you enjoyed it." The blonde jokes.

"You may have fucked me good love, but I really don't have time for this."

"Oh, I'm guessing you're off to accept your proposal, you know, as soon as you put some clothes on?" The blonde joked again.

"I might go dressed like this, who cares, Robin sure won't." Regina says smirking.

"You wouldn't leave the house like that Regina, who are you kidding?"

Regina hated that she was right, she'd never leave her house without looking her best. But she wasn't going to give the blonde any more satisfaction today. She slips on her house shoes, grabs her keys and heads towards the door.

"Regina.." The woman warns.

Regina opens the front door and steps onto the porch.

"You may think you can do it Regina, but you and I both know that you won't get into your car like that."

Regina smirks and takes a few steps towards her vehicle.

In seconds, the blond is in front of her, picking her up and bringing her back into the house.

"Put me down!" Regina screams.

"As you wish." The blonde says placing her on the couch.

"Just to prove you wrong, I would've done it." Regina pouts.

"Point proven. But, I can't let you leave like this."

"Like what? I do have on clothes."

"Leave without me telling you that I love you." She declares grabbing Regina's hands.

"Before you tell me that it's to late, hear me out, my Queen."

Regina's heart thuds harshly against her chest, as she nods her head for the blonde to proceed.

"When you told me that he proposed, I was sick with jealousy. I wanted to tell you that he can't marry you. He isn't right for you, but I couldn't because my pride wouldn't let me. That, and I could never deny you something if you wish to do it. But when I kissed and entered you earlier, for what I thought would be the last time, I panicked. I didn't want this to end. I don't want this to end."

"I didn't either, but you made it quite clear that you didn't care if I married him." Regina said pointedly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. You know that I've never been the sentimental type, you know how hard it is for me to express how I feel. But you need to know that I can't let you go through with marrying him, not without me telling you the truth."

"You can't just say something when it is convenient for you. I want you to really think carefully, before you say anything else." Regina says, in just above a whisper.

"I know, babe, trust me. I'm not saying this to stop you from following through with this engagement. I'm not just saying this because I'm scared of losing you. Well, I am scared of losing you, in fact, I'm terrified. But babe, I want you to know that I'm saying this because.. Because I love you."

"Don't do this, don't tell me what I want to hear, if it's not what you actually mean." Regina says tears in her eyes.

"I mean every single word that I'm saying. I'm sorry that it took me almost losing you to reveal it. I don't want you to marry Robin, I can't live with you marrying him. So, as cliche as this is going to be..." She pauses, gets down on both knees in front of Regina and pulls out a blue box.

"What are you—?" Regina choked.

"Shh, I don't want to lose my nerve. Regina, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life openly expressing my love for you. If you do me the honor of being my bride, I promise that I'll never hide my feelings anymore. Will you marry me?"

Regina, tears streaming down her face, squeals "I love you too, Maleficent. Yes, a million times, I will marry you."

The blonde pulls Regina forward on the couch and kisses her deeply.


End file.
